


New Year, New Hair

by novemberjuliet



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Gillovny, Romance, Short Hair, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberjuliet/pseuds/novemberjuliet
Summary: Gillovny AU: what if no AFI Awards happened, no Peter Morgan in the picture, just Gillian deciding to change her hairstyle because she wants to. David sees Gillian's new hairstyle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Second Gillovny fic, hope you'll like it even though its really (really) short. I've had this written for a month now and didn't really have the time to post so it's probs why the timeline doesn't really match. Buuuuut just imagine this fic happened around the time Gillian posted in Instagram.

David was feeding Brick when his phone buzzed alerting a FaceTime call from Gillian, somehow confused why she was calling since she just called him about an hour ago, he still answered and his eyes widened by the sight on his screen.

“Hey! Guess what?” She cheekily asked. Her blue eyes were sparkling and there were still a few clips on her hair.

He grinned, “Hmmm, I wonder. Did you get your nails done?” He teased. He couldn’t help but think of how she looked so badass and still so beautiful with her new haircut.

“Nope! Guess!” She eagerly exclaimed and was practically bouncing in her chair like a kid inside a candy store. She was adorable, David thought and he loved it.

“I don’t know, you tell me.” His eyes were crinkling as he smiled widely.

She looked at him and sighed, “Fine,” then she grinned, “I got a haircut! Its short though, do you like it?”

“Like it? I love it, babe! You look badass.”

She laughed out loud, her gums were even showing, “Thank you! Glad you like it.”

“Of course,” he paused and was about to talk back when Brick barked at him.

“Is that Brick? Can I see him?”

“Yeah, sure,” David called Brick to follow him and they sat on the couch, “Look, buddy, it’s Gilly.” he said as he placed his phone in front of the dog.

Brick barked at the screen as if he was facing a new different person. David laughed alongside Gillian and he rubbed the dog’s head.

“It’s Gill, buddy. Don’t you recognize her? She looks pretty right? Wait till we see her in personal when she gets here, I bet she’ll look even more beautiful.” He told the dog, who was panting and his tongue hanging out.

“Yeah, I can’t wait to see you both again, soon.” she paused. “You’re picking me up right?” she asked.

“Yup and don’t you worry, I bought you chocolates, dark chili ones.” He winked at her.

“Awww, thank you!”

He noticed her eyes kind of drooping and he knew she was already tired despite the fact that it was still midday. He sighed and knew fully well she really needed rest, but then again, she was stubborn as a mule.

“Take a nap, babe. You’re tired.” She shook her head and as if on cue she let out a yawn. “See, take a nap, you need it. You still have to get ready for your flight, remember?”

“Okay, okay.” She said, rubbing her tired eyes. “I’ll see you soon, then.”

“Yup, call or text me when your boarding okay?”

“I will. I love you, David.”

“I love you, Gill. See you.”

They ended their Face Time session and David decided it was time to tidy things up before she got to his place. He was happy, they were happy. They were finally going to be living their lives, together.

 


	2. Walk of Fame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of continuation of the first chapter. The "hair" storyline doesn't really quite follow on this chap, however the timeline does.   
> *This is sort of my version of the Walk of Fame event*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hollywood Walk of Fame happened, yes David’s going to be present on this one and no, PM wouldn’t be there. I have no idea if Gillian has like a condo or something in LA and other than David’s OG speech/letter for her and Gillian’s own speech, I’m gonna be adding a little bit of my “thoughts” or imagination to their speech.)

They were in her condo in LA getting ready for the event. Gillian was getting ready with the help of her assistants inside her bedroom and David was in the living room patiently waiting for her to finish. It was finally the day they would be out and about with their relationship; no more hiding, no more secrets. David was happy and Gillian was for sure happier since she was the one who initiated the idea that they would not so subtly announce to the world that they were official.

David was also glad that Téa and Mark were okay with the whole situation and that they were both happy for the both of them. Fortunately for the both of them, their children were also okay with them being together, especially Piper and West who were exploding with happiness after they told them.

David was drifting away with his happy thoughts when he heard the bedroom door open. He sucked in a breath when he saw Gillian come out. She looked beautiful and her dress made her shine like a star (no pun intended),

“Wow, babe. You look gorgeous.” David said as he stood up and released a breath. He walked slowly to her and Gillian could see a sparkle in his eyes.

She grinned, “You like?”

David shook his head and said, “I love.” he took out his phone and stopped her from moving away. “Wait! Stay right there. I need a picture.” He snapped a couple pictures of her; some smiling, some laughing, and his favorite, her scowling for him to stop.

Her assistants were clearly awing at them and gushing at them, and she couldn’t feel giddy inside. She was excited and couldn’t wait.

“You ready to go?” David asked. He was already holding out her coat and purse for her.

She nodded and David helped her slip into the coat. They went out and a car was already waiting for them. David opened the door for her and she slipped inside.

The drive was 30 min long and while Gillian was taking a call from her kids back in London, he discreetly snapped a photo of her. After her call, David somehow sensed that she was getting a bit nervous so he decided to give her some space. He continued to snap pictures of her and went over his speech.

They arrived at __the__ place and before they went out of the car, David requested for the driver to give them a moment alone.

Gillian began to fidget and David knew she was getting nervous. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly before speaking to her.

“Hey, you okay?” he softly asked.

She nodded then began taking deep breaths. David grabbed a water bottle and unscrewed the cap for her to drink. There were times where he would just silently sit beside her and relish the moment, knowing that deep inside she has a lot of things she’d always like to say, and this was one of them.

“Actually, I’m not fine.” she paused. “I’m scared, David.” she confessed as she looked straight to his eyes.

“Why?”

Gillian took a deep breath and broke her eye contact and stared out in the window. “I’m scared of what people might say.”

“Hey,” David said before making her face him and cupping her face in his hands. “No matter what they say, that won’t matter anymore, I’m here. And we both now the whole story, they don’t,” he paused. “They can say whatever they want, and that won’t separate us, okay? I’m not leaving, never again.” He said and he kissed her lips.

Gillian nodded and a few tears were shed. They didn’t break away, instead they did an Eskimo kiss and Gillian began to calm down. Everything that David said was all she needed to be reassured.

“I’m ready.” She said as she pulled away. Tear streaks were a little bit visible but were immediately wiped away by David who held a tissue on his hand.

David nodded and went out of the car first and camera flashes immediately began to flash before his eyes. He smiled a bit and went around the car to open Gillian’s door. He held his hand for he and she grabbed it as she carefully stepped out of the car.

Paparazzi cameras immediately flashed as soon as she was out and all she and David did was to act naturally and flash wide smiles at them.

Gillian had her arm hooked to the crook of David’s elbow and she couldn’t help but feel a sudden rush of excitement bubble within her.

They were both welcomed by a lot of people as soon as they stepped into the area where her star would be unveiled. Annabeth, Joel, and Bryan were already there and they both went to them and talked for a while before the ceremony officially started.

Speeches, testimonies by Joel and Bryan were already given and it was finally time for David’s speech. He took a deep breath and kissed Gillian before heading up to the podium. Surely, gasps and __aww’s__ were made when he kissed her, but they couldn’t care less.

David read his letter and would occasionally take a glance at her. Gillian couldn’t help the tears from rolling down her cheeks. Her make up was probably ruined already, but his words towards her made her so emotional and she couldn’t help it.

As David’s speech neared it’s ending, he said, “I’ll always be here for you, Gilly, no matter what. I love you and I’m so proud of you. I’ll be by your side through thick and thin, rain or shine.” he turned around from the podium and pulled her into a hug and kissed her again before letting her go so she could speak.

Gillian spoke with so much passion and David’s heart swelled with pride.

“...And lastly, I’d like to thank my family; my kids and of course David, for being there for me always. I love you.” she said and everyone around her gave her a warm round of applause.

After her star was unveiled, pictures were taken and while Gillian was having her solo photo op, David not so discreetly took photos of her in his phone. After a while, they both had their photos taken; mostly smiling, some gazing at one another, David sweeping her off her feet and carried her bridal style (which earned a lot of amused laughs), and a couple shots of them kissing on the lips or cheek.

The day was truly well spent, tiring, but fun. Their phones wouldn’t stop buzzing, forcing them to switch it off for a couple of hours. They were happy and content. And while Gillian was in the shower, David couldn’t help but grab her miniature framed star and drop chocolate pieces on it. He laid it on the bed and when he heard the shower turn off, he exited the room and sat on the couch and waited for her reaction like a kid.

“David!” Gillian shouted. She exited her bedroom smiling and donning a robe and a towel wrapped around her head; the frame carefully held in her hand as not to drop the chocolate pieces.

“You like it?” David asked from his spot on the couch, he was already laughing quite a bit and she couldn't help but follow in suit and chocolate fell on the carpet surrounding her feet. They looked at each other for a second and burst out laughing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, i know it wasn't their whole speech and I only added bits of my thoughts at the "end" of their "speech". I wasn't able to find any transcripts of their letter/speech and I didn't have time to watch the whole ceremony in YouTube. Not much dialogue, I apologize. This wasn't my best work, but I hope you still enjoyed reading it. No Hate, Just Love. Xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Loved it, hated it? reviews are welcomed! xoxo


End file.
